Dino Cave
DinoCave was a potential sister site to Dragon Cave announced shortly after midnight on April 1st, 2012 but later revealed to be an April Fool's prank. According to comments given by TJ09, the site serves as a dino version of Dragon Cave incorporating a dynamic color system through breeding. On first announcement the site was announced to be in closed beta stage, with codes given out by clicking on the invite form. Selected accounts could then send out 10 invites. TJ later added a notification option which, after users entered their email address, would notify them as soon as Dino Cave invitations would be available. The notification option also mentioned that if users enter their Dragon Cave e-mail they would receive their invitation sooner and would be given priority access. Around 8pm cave time on April 2nd, several users reported receiving an email. This email included an image that explained the many different colors of Dino eggs. It stated that eggs could hatch into any "breed" of dino. Dino Cave Theme A few months after the event on July 22nd, 2012 a special Dino Cave theme become available as a theme on Dragon Cave. This theme matches the style used on Dino Cave, and was introduced with a number of other themes. As of the 25th of April, 2015, the Dino Cave theme is now retired. People who actively use this layout will still have the ability to choose them (including swapping to other layouts and back), but the design will not receive any further updates. Dino_cave_theme.PNG|Site home with the Dino Cave theme. TJ09's Comments On April 3rd, 2012 TJ09 posted the following message on the Dino Cave mainpage: "From the admin: Hello all, Dino Cave started off as a prank. Okay. Now go back and read that sentence again. Started off as. It was an amusing idea for a prank I had at 9 pm the night before April Fool's. There is no beta; in fact, there's not even any real code. The registration page is hard-coded to always give an "invalid beta code" error, and the login page will always claim the username doesn't exist. However, you've probably all seen the proposed game mechanics. And from what I've seen, you like them. In fact, most people seem to enjoy the entire idea of a real "Dino Cave" site. So while I don't have any new site to release to everyone, I'm open to the idea of fun little "spin-offs" of Dragon Cave. Keep in mind that any spin-offs would probably receive a lot less attention than Dragon Cave gets. That's just a fact of life when there's only so much T.J. to go around. So perhaps in a few months I'll be posting a legitimate big announcement. Stay tuned. -T.J. Lipscomb Owner, Dragon Cave" TJ also stated in this forum post, that: "TL;DR: It's not real, but people seemed to like it, so it may become real. Besides, I need to do something with the thousands of rainbow Dino sprites I now have." A few days after his announcement on the Dino Cave main page, TJ posted an image on the invite page. The image is of a series called Dino Riders. Dino Cave Eggs There are 361 egg images listed on Dino Cave which were thought to use the dynamic color generation idea given on the info page. Dino Cave Gallery Here you can find some screenshots of Dino Cave. DinoCave.png|Dino Cave Logo DinoCave_mainpage.png|Mainpage DiCa_register.png|Register DiCa_invite-me.png|Invite/Notification Page DiCa_Login.png|Login DiCa_AP.png|Abandoned Page Nodino.jpg|No Dino Image DiCa_invite-me_CLOSED.png|Closed Invite/Notification Page what.png|Email sent to users TJ_DiCa_announcement.png|TJ09's announcement on Dino Cave DiCa_new_invite.png Category:Events Category:April Fools' Day events Category:Dino Cave - 2012